


Our Last Summer

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Mama Riddler, daddy bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Edward met when they were kids at Gotham Elementary and became best of friends, the little redhead always with the Prince of Gotham. As they grew they became lovers, married and one day they went to a circus that changed everything. </p><p>In which Bruce Wayne and Edward Nygma are married and adopted all the Robins earlier than expected.  </p><p>Originally written a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> AU with Bat Family plus Riddler

It was freezing cold when the black car came into the gates of Wayne Manor. 

Edward had been waiting by the window and holding a two year old in his arms. The little boy was holding a Batman Plushie almost as big as him and was sucking his thumb leaning against his chest slowly falling asleep. The little toddler's parents were out of town and once again left their only child at Wayne Manor without a second notice. 

One time Edward had opened the door to go out and walk Ace when he found the baby sitting right outside the door, wide awake just staring out at nothing. Throwing a fit after bringing in the little boy inside and cleaning him up and cool the poor thing off Edward had stormed after the Drakes for what they did and now they just dropped off little Tim Drake whenever they felt like it and sometimes just never came to pick him up until they remembered months later. 

At the moment the courts had taken Tim away from his family and given Bruce and Edward Guardianship for the time being until which the case was closed and they could adopt the little child and it should be soon. 

They had taken Tim out to the circus to see the famous Flying Graysons and they even met the family back stage, took a picture before taking their seats. The start had been wonderful and the act amazing until suddenly the cords snapped and the Mother and Father of family fell. Edward covered Tim and his husband covered him and they all heard the sickening splat and crack of bones and a child screaming in Romanian. 

They had wanted to do something to help, Bruce Wayne paid for the funerals and Batman and Riddler got to work finding out who caused their deaths when Batman discovered that the little child hadn't been placed in an foster home but a juvenile detention hall just because he wasn't a citizen. 

Thus the reason Edward was waiting at the window. Bruce had gone with lawyers galore and had called saying that he was bringing Dick Grayson home that night. That had been an hour ago and so the car drove through the gates Edward turned to head towards the front door to see Bruce and Dick. 

After all it was only until they found a forever home for the boy. 

\--

"You can't catch me!" Dick, a nine year old ran by Bruce who was looking over some documents for work, and ran into a room. "Wee...!" 

"Oh, yest I will!" Edward came flying down the hall giving him a smile as he passed. "Good morning, love!" 

Bruce chuckled and called out to them. "I bet you twenty dollars you can't get that uniform on him before breakfast!" 

"Oh, yes I can!" Edward ran into the room. "I got him!" 

"No...!" Dick squealed in a fit of giggles. "Bruce help me, Edward's putting the uniform on me...!" 

"Sorry, Chum, school calls for the uniform!" Bruce turned and saw Tim toddling down the hall way dragging his Batman toy. Picking up the little boy who smiled at him and flushed. "Morning, Tim. Why don't you come with me to eat, huh?" 

Tim nodded happily as he was held close and snuggled the man's chest. "Hungry." 

"Me too," Bruce walked with Tim and headed down the stairs. "Let's go see what Alfred has, huh?" 

Twenty minutes later Edward came to the eating room with Dick holding onto his hand and Edward looked like he had gotten caught in a tornado and looked like he barely survived it but when he saw Bruce he smiled. 

"I believe you owe me a twenty!" 

"I almost got away!" Dick laughed skipping to his seat. "Can we go to the store and get a toy today?" 

"We'll see," Bruce said taking a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to his much to happy husband who did a little dance. "Alright, eat up, we need to leave in fifteen minutes." 

\--

"So, than, Dick's school called again," Edward said into the Com as he searched street lights thought the bat computer and Batman was jumping over a building. "They said we need to have a meeting and talk about him using everything as jumping bored. Two thugs on your right, Batman." 

"I got them." 

"So, Tim was reading a book today and finished it." 

"You mean looking at the pictures?" Batman asked swinging away. 

"No," Edward smiled and even though Bruce couldn't see him he was sure the other could hear his excited smile. "He CAN read!" 

"Actually read?" 

"Yep! I had him read some more and he can read big words! I'm so proud right now~!" Edward spun in the chair. "We need to go out and celebrate." 

"Tomorrow at the French restaurant?" 

"How about," Edward smiled leaning back. "A nice giant place place with plenty of games, toys and so much fun?" 

"Good thing I have you or the kids might never have fun." 

"Aw, come on Bruce, it's not like they'd grow up and brood like you. Oh, the results are in!" 

"Final Conclusion?" 

"You right as always, it's Two-Face. I'm tracking him now," 

\--

When Dick was thirteen and Tim was six and Dick had been out as Robin for a while and Tim in training, Batman had gone on a lead and since both kids were asleep it was Edward up as always going over the things when a call came in. 

Pressing the comm Edward smiled. "Riddler." 

"Riddler, prepare a guest room."

"Um, you mean a cell?" Edward looked at the cells they had, just in-case of course, at the other end of the room. "Who is it?" 

"I have someone who stole the tires off the Batmobile." 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right... someone did what now?!" 

\--

Jason Todd yawned as he was pulled into a sitting position. He was half asleep and swaying back and fourth. He was still tired but it was a school day. Something that Jason hated lately. Groaning Jason tried to plop back down but his top was taking off and an undershirt slipped on. 

"Oh no, you don't." 

"Ugh, but Edward, I'm tired..." 

"I know, Jason, but it's a school day and besides Bruce and I get up earlier than you. Just think of it this way... One day you will get to stay up as long as you want and still wake up earlier than you want too." Edward helped the child get dressed. "Come on, Jay, we have your favorite things to eat downstairs." 

"Food?" 

Jason fit right into the family, aside from the little hate Tim thing that Edward put to a halt the second it came to his attention. After than both Bruce and Edward spent a lot of time with the kids and even though Bruce was against it Edward thought it was a good idea to train the kids to fight. After all what if someone found out about Batman one day?

Life was good. 

\--

"You have... a biological..." Edward couldn't breath as he talked because it felt like the air had been sucked out of his body. "...child... with Talia Al Ghual?! Oh my God, what the hell, Bruce?!" 

"Edward, calm down," Bruce tried to calm his panicking lover. "It's not what you think... something happened..." 

"What?! What happened?!" Edward cried out but it was angry it was confusion. "Tell me, please?!" 

Bruce told him what happened and how he was drugged. 

\--

Dick was walking on his hands, Jason was playing a game on the couch, Tim was reading a large novel with wide eyes and Edward had dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired but it was his own fault. He told Alfred and Bruce he didn't need help. 

What a fool he was...

A cry was heard. 

"Uh-oh," Dick said upside down. "Damian's awake again." 

"Babies are annoying." Jason said puling out his headphones. "He cried all night too." 

"Maybe he want's a toy." Tim said walking over and putting his old careworn batman into he crib. "It help, Damian." 

"I need a nanny..." Edward looked like he was going to burst into tears. "Or at least three hours of sleep." 

Flipping right side up Dick grinned. "We'll take care of him, Edward!" 

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" 

"I can help!" Tim said quickly. "Please?" 

"Last time I trusted you guys," Edward looked defeated. "I almost died." 

"We promise, nothing will happen." 

\--

Bruce held Edward close he slept. On the bed the other four kids were asleep on the bed as well. Dick was now sixteen, Jason twelve, Tim was ten and Damian was three and all of them where asleep together. 

This was everything Bruce wanted. Closing his eyes he fell asleep with his family.


End file.
